


Triskaidekaphile

by lil_1337



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the discussion in <a href="http://copperbadge.livejournal.com/1614728.html">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskaidekaphile

"Why Cardiff? That's what I want to know." Owen tapped his pen on the wooden top of the conference room table. "I mean of all the places in the world why pick bloody /Cardiff/?"

"And what's wrong with Cardiff?" Gwen glared at her coworker, brows furrowing in defensive of her native city. "Just because you're from London doesn't give you call to come down here and poke fun."

"Kids, kids." Jack smiled affectionately his eyes going to Owen then Gwen and back. "Let's not fight."

"What's Cardiff known for? Roald Dahl? Have you read any of his books? They're either depressing or downright strange. I mean, come on, a grown man living by himself in a chocolate factory with a bunch of little men? You know he was sha…"

"Don't!" Ianto cut him off before Owen could finish his statement. "You've ruined Tin Tin already, please leave the rest of my childhood intact."

"Wales, and Cardiff in particular, has a long history of strange sightings and unusual phenomena. In fact," Tosh smiled. "Wales has it's own dragon myth that is distinct from the rest of Europe. As well as a host of other legends and stories that are specific to the region."

"Tosh, love, you really need to get out from in front of your computer once in a while and get a life." Owen made a dismissive gesture, missing or ignoring the flare of hurt that flashed in Tosh's eyes before she looked away.

"According to the Oxford English Dictionary, Wales was the thirteenth word invented." All eyes turned to Ianto; surprise, amusement and annoyance shared across the team's faces.

"I bet Welshman was number fourteen," Jack leered, his eyes lingering on inverted v of blue material that showed between the bottom of Ianto's vest and top of his trousers.

"Actually, it was." Ianto's smile was equal parts pleasure and national pride.

Jack's leer widened, but Tosh cut him off before he could throw another less than subtle hint Ianto's way. "The number thirteen is significant in a lot of cultures. In Christianity it is felt to be unlucky because of the betrayal of Judas while the Torah states that God has thirteen mercies. In Tarot the thirteenth card of the major arcane is death." Warming to her subject Tosh left her food untouched, using her chopsticks to emphasize her words instead. "In Thailand the New Year is celebrated on April thirteenth and Julius Caesar crossed the Rubicon with the thirteenth legion starting the war that would end the Roman Empire." She looked around at the mostly blank faces of her colleagues and blushed, ducking her head. "Numbers and their significance in folklore is my hobby."

"Right then." Owen blinked, refocusing his eyes. "Thank you for that fascinating bit of trivia, but it has nothing to do with why the rift is in Cardiff."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We of all people know that myths are often more than they appear on the surface. Especially when dealing with people who have no understanding of physics, or time and space mechanics." He smiled, hesitating long enough to catch Tosh's eye. "Maybe we just haven't found the key to understanding it yet."


End file.
